gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleventh Doctor (Werewolf Timeline)
Origin In one of his journeys with Rose, the Tenth Doctor found himself put up against a werewolf. When travelling to Scotland, 1874, the Doctor and Rose were taken to Torchwood house along with Queen Victoria. However, unknown to them, a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform had landed in the area in 1540, seeking out new hosts every full moon. However, it was in 1874 during the Doctor’s visit that an alternate timeline was created. The TARDIS, however brought herself to blow up and to bring in another TARDIS to try and patch up the universe, therefore keeping doc in our universe and preventing the two realities from collapsing in on each other. Unlike how in our timeline how The Doctor was able to use Prince Albert’s diamond to save the Queen, the Doctor was cornered, and badly wounded by the werewolf, having several gouges administered to his torso. The Doctor managed to pull though, however, and still save the Queen, and still have him and Rose be banished... However, this divergence in Time affected the Doctor greatly, his wounds from the werewolf scarred, and fearing the worst, he kept his injuries a secret from Rose, and eventually, his other companions. Though the Doctor experienced no werewolf traits during his Tenth incarnation, there was more in store for him during his Eleventh incarnation... Rose and The Doctor remained together until the war of the Cybermen and Daleks in which Rose was separated from him to live in a parallel universe that Doctor couldn’t visit. After being forced to leave Rose behind, and failing to tell her his feelings for her. He hid for a few years as a school professor, becoming human in an effort to escape an entity called The Family of Blood. They wanted him for his remaining regenerations, in order to help them to live longer. During his time away from his consciousness as the Doctor, he found a wife and settled down with her, in attempt to spare The Family of Blood. Although, his new companion, Martha Jones, managed to convince him to take up his Time Lord consciousness once more. Later on, he met the Master, getting the warning that he would died when there was four knocks and Gallifrey came back. In trying to end his conflict with the Master, and send Gallifrey back into the Time War, and to save his companion's grandfather, Wilf, he was administered a deadly amount of radiation poisoning. However, he lives for long enough to ensure all of his companions’ safety. He regenerated in the TARDIS, leading into his Eleventh incarnation. Finally, the Eleventh Doctor. Despite the regeneration, the virus-turned-parasite that was the result of his wounds, lived on, in fact manifesting to it’s full form. He became hugely energetic, occasionally flirtatious, and by his own admission, "a mad man". The Eleventh Doctor combined youthful looks, puppyish behaviour (literally) with an old soul. Early on in his regeneration, he met a little girl who’s name was Amelia, they had a lovely time, the aftermath wasn’t so lovely. He shifted in the safety of his TARDIS while she was trying to fix herself, his body changing and writhing into that of an 8’2 werewolf. It took him five years to gain control over his wolf (the name he decided to give it, since the virus had almost gained a consciousness of it’s own), obviously going through many trial and errors till he had earn the trust of his wolf, using his lupine counterparts for good. His mental wolf was quite a stubborn one to work with, always wanting to go do something else that involved nature. After some bonding and cooperation, the two were inseparable. Protecting each other and caring for each other, mentally and physically. 12 years later, Amy Pond grew up to have extravagant adventures with him, fighting fish vampires and meeting Vincent Van Gogh, while her husband Rory grew to be a plastic centurion with a huge sense of loyalty. The two Ponds soon decided to ‘get busy’ on the TARDIS (which the Doctor was unaware of) and after some time, and concern from both Rory and The Doctor, Amy gave birth to River Song. River Song is a living femme fatal who was raised to kill her husband, fortunately the two managed to avoid that. But sadly, The Doctor’s days with the Ponds came to end when they were caught by a Weeping Angel. Their absense left The Doctor depressed and to mope alone in his TARDIS under the watchful eye of The Pastornoster Gang. After some time alone, he met a strange Victorian girl named Clara who he swore he met before when he and the Ponds were trying to escape the Dalek Asylum. After more digging and searching for clues, he met a different incarnation of Clara who was living in the modern day. She convinced him to work at Coral Hill as a history teacher due to his time travelling abilities and experience. So, determined to find out Clara’s mysery and to contain his lupine nature, he now he spends his days teaching children whenever there aren’t galaxies to save. Although, given the chance, The Doctor will always pipe up when there’s someone to save. However, The Doctor’s life didn’t always go so easily from there... In line with our timeline, it came time to go to Trenzalore. The Doctor changed up his whole identity, again taking on a human form, to Matt Eldritch in order to save himself from being found and perhaps dragged to Trenzalore by his enemies.... Abilities * Can speak any language with his TARDIS * Regenerate * Can shift into a werewolf Weaknesses * Puts himself in danger a lot to help others * Does dumb things to impress others Paraphernelia * Sonic screwdriver Category:Time Lords Category:Werewolves Category:AU Category:AU Incarnations of the Doctor